New Life
by Candygarden
Summary: You've all seen The Nine Lives Of Chloe King series until...they CANCELLED it! Well this is my continuation of the series one year after everything's happen. Chloe's changed...a lot! Find out why, it's your decision to believe everything in here or not...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hey guys this is a new story that popped into my head, so please like it, it will become very god throughout the story!**

_Chloe's POV _

_So today is the day…_

Left jab, block, one pitiful kick

_I can't believe it's been one full year…_

MOVE!

_Wow! That was a close one…_

Punch to the stomach…Oh no! He blocked it. One kick to the stomach and I'm on my butt…dirt everywhere. Sigh.

I get up and brush my shoulders from the weeds that are sticking to the sweat all over my body. As I walk over to him I notice he has not one speck of dirt on him. Not on his black sweats, not on his grey tank, and not even on his black shoes…wait…nope none.

I look at myself…my shoes need to go in the trash…or in a decent car wash. My pants I don't know if they were grey when I put them on… either way there not anymore. My shirt…covered in sweat and dirt, disgusting. I run my right hand in my hair. I almost put my hair in a ponytail…until I remember I cut my hair 2 weeks ago. The curl is gone so now it reaches my shoulder…but since I'm going to shower when I get home… I would probably wash my hair and the curl would come back. When it's curly it reaches only to my neck.

I reach Alek and then go to my watch, which I put on the grass floor. It's now 4:48. I came here at 12:50 something. I go to my water bottle, but Alek takes it away. I sighed. Ever since that awful day which Valentina died, Jasmine was sent to the Mai healers, Zane was hunted down but never found, Brian got in a coma…Well here's how it went.

Amy called 911 for Brian and we fled the place.I called Alek but he didn't answer, so I went to the penthouse and everything was dark. Luckily I could see but the only thing I focused on was Valentina, and Jasmine. Then a sharp pain went through me and everything was black, but the difference was I couldn't see.

When I woke up healers were all around Jasmine and Valentina. I saw Zane on the ground looking dead. I looked over at Alek he trying hard not to cry, I was trying hard not to cry. It was just all too much. I heard one of the healers yell "She's alive! We have a birth right pride leader! Send her to the Healing station!" Everyone took her holding her carefully trying not to cause any more damage. Alek and I looked at each other shocked. We quickly went over to one of the healers. We asked about Valentina, and he said that she didn't make it. The poison was far too much for her body to we rode to the healing station, we were both quiet.

When we came in we saw Jasmine in a room. The doctor said we couldn't come in today so we stayed there all night just looking through the glass. That night we swore to ourselves we would stay just friends, but from the looks of it now we could be just Mai partners…or early morning Alek took me back home and before I could even go to bed Meredith told me about her…date... with the man I want to kill! No harm was done thankfully…it was just a warning for me I guess.

And that's how it went.

"Chloe you're not focusing! I could have easily killed you…Pay attention! You don't want to be killed again!" Alek said in a hard tone. My face stayed the same in a bored, not paying attention look. I sighed again. I packed my stuff and started to leave. "Keep the water!" I yelled, knowing he hates when I yell, when he could easily hear me when I whisper.

As I came home I heard Alek get on the roof. I took a towel and went into the bathroom. My mind started to wander to the anniversary of everything that happened a year ago…besides when I got my Mai powers. I don't really celebrate that anymore, don't get me wrong I love being Mai but I also hate it.

I came out and put a towel around me. I put on a black bra, black underwear, a black long sleeve shirt, and black shorts. See a pattern. I dress more in a darker now. Ever since those 3 deaths it's like every day is a funeral. I know that Brian only is in a coma, and so is Jasmine right ow but it's pretty much the same to me. Sometimes I get my frustration out on a punching bag I have. It hangs on the ceiling. I got it on a bodybuilder website. Sometimes I don't use the gloves to see if I'm strong enough, for the pain not to hurt. The pain gets lower every time.

I think I might try tonight. I go downstairs and grab a water bottle then go back upstairs. I drink half the bottle before doing so. I pick up the gloves…then put them down. I don't need them. As I throw my first punch, I start to think about everyone. I get angry and angrier. "This one is for Valentina!" I say as I punch the bag as some of the thing rips. "This one is for Jasmine!" I say as I punch it even harder. The bag flies backwards then comes towards me again. I punch even more as I say "This one's for Brian!"

"This one is for Meredith!" I just start to name people that's life I've come to know, and I had to get involved.

"This one is for my fucked up life!"

"This one is for Xavier!"

"This one is for Xavier's brother!" The bag ripped a little.

"This one is for Frank!"

"This one is for Frank's daughter!"

"This one is for Paul!"

"And this one is for Amy!"

"AHHHHHH!" I scream as I punch it one more time, and the bag is cut from the chain and dropped to the floor. I kick it out of my way as I head to the bathroom again! I take a quick 10 minute shower get out and put on my black and red bra, my black v neck, and my black shorts…the other one that is!

I drank the rest of the water and went to lie down in my bed. I looked at a frame I had with Jasmine in it, I posted Valentina, Brian, and Xavier in there too. Valentina was the hardest picture to get. Even though I got it when she was dead…

**_Next Day_**

_Chloe's POV_

I got up from the beeping noises of my alarm. I shut it off and got up. I went to my closet and got out my clothes. (You can see what she wore on my profile.) I went to the bathroom and put on smoky, black cat eye make-up. (You can also see her make- up.) And some blood red lip stick on. Then I put on my silver hoop earrings. My hair was already curled so I grabbed my Ipod from my dresser, and put it in my red purse. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. "Bye Mom!" I yelled. I closed the door when I heard her say bye back. I took a bite of my apple as I walked to school. As I got to the parking lot, I saw Amy. Amy and I were still friends but she didn't like how the 'deaths' affected me.

"Hey." I said as I went over to her. Paul was there too. Paul's good…he's still Paul around me. "Hey! Still dressing devil." She said smiling in her pink pencil skirt and ruby tank. The straps went around her neck. She had her hair really curly, so that you could see her studs. "Amy not again?" Paul groaned. I chuckled as I still bit into my apple. "Paul don't defend her in this…the way she's dressing isn't right." Amy said. "Oh come on Amy! It's not devil, it's not goth, and it's not emo! I mean the guys aren't complaining." I said as Amy noticed all the guys were staring at me! She rolled her eyes as we stopped at the stairs. "Chloe! Still you're not even acting the same. You've gotten three detentions just last week! Three!" She said putting up three fingers just to show me how unChloe like that is. "Amy, I have to go. Class is about to start." I said as I walked up. "It's not like you come on time anyway." She mumbled. I sighed.

She's right though, I don't even bother going to class sometimes. I know she didn't add neither you or Alek do, because then she would know how much I struggle. And she doesn't want to see or know I struggle. I go to the bathroom and throw the apple in the trash. I get out some gum and look at myself in the mirror. I hear the bell ring, but I don't care. It's not like I pay attention anyways. I still look at myself and see how much I've changed since I became Mai. I'm definitely not innocent anymore; I could handle myself without Meredith if those damn Order people weren't constantly chasing me. I don't think about that though, because I love Meredith. She's the mom I never knew. I get up and walk to class. I see Alek come to. We both pause, like every other time this happens. The same words are said. "You can go first." I say. "No it's okay." He says back. "Okay…gum?" I say to him. "Umm, no it's okay." He says back. And I go in with him followed behind me, I go to my seat and he goes to his 2 seats down and 2 seats to my left. The stares don't go away yet. The stares of jealousy, annoyance, and awe. Jealousy from most of the girls in the class. Annoyance from the nerds and Amy. Awe from the people who actually think it's cool to be late from class.

"King! Petrov! You're late…again." Mrs. Phipps says. The answer is always the same. " It won't happen again." Alek says. And I just stare, until she faces the board again. I take my coat off and put it behind my chair. A few whistles are made, I just ignore it. I take my purse and take out some nail polish. Midnight Blue, it reads. I take it and started painting my nails.

I start to think about Valentina, Jasmine, and Brian. They all were so important in my life, Valentina was my first mentor. Even though she was harsh to Jasmine she taught me that you can't always be nice to the ones you love. Sometimes you need a backbone, because you might not always be there for them. Jasmine was my first Mai friend. She was so fierce, tough, and loyal. She was and is meant to be the next pride leader. I know she's going to make it. Lastly Brian. Brian was so sweet. He was my first real relationship, even though we couldn't kiss. Maybe it was my hormones, or maybe it was something real but there was a spark between us. I hope he makes it through the coma. He doesn't deserve to die.

I laugh at how soft I'm getting. "Is something funny Mr. King?" Asks the teacher, look up. "Umm…no." I say. "Good now-…does anyone smell nail polish?" She says. The class laughs. I snort. I quickly put the nail polish away. I just need to do one more…oh well it looks nice that way anyway. The bell rings and I quickly put on my jacket and head out.

As I walked through the hallways one of the Jocko's came and pinned me to the lockers. If this was two years ago I would have just talked my way through this, but I'm not weak anymore. "So King-" before he could utter another word I kneed him in the…well you know where, then grabbed his arm and twisted it back and pushed him into the lockers. I was beyond pissed. "Only one person can call me King, and it sure as hell ain't you!" I said to him. I then let go of him and growled at anyone who stood in my way. I went to my locker and opened it. Not even looking at Alek as he was in his circle of girls.

As I looked into my locker I saw Brian's picture, It was one where we had our first date, I smiled a little. Then I took it and put in behind all my books. That picture was way too valuable for someone other than me to see. The bell ring as I took my things for Social Studies and closed the locker door. As I closed the door Alek was there already packed. "So." He said. I rolled my eyes. "So." I said as I left. "Wait!" Alek said as he ran towards me. I sighed, and stopped where I was at. "What?" I asked annoyed. "So, I was thinking-" he got interrupted by Natalie a.k.a. major  
popular cheerleader that thinks her higher than anyone. "Hey Alek!" she said while flipping her long brown hair. I chuckled. "So, I'm just going to go and leave you two alone!" I said as walked away from them and into Social Studies. Mr. Howard was talking about some revolution thing, I tuned out of his class after he went into his speech about who knows what. I put my ear plugs on and put on a song from my Ipod. I went to artist and clicked on my favorite singer in the world Katy Perry. I put on "Part of Me". I love that song. I began to hum along as I closed my eyes. I started to silently snap the beat, and move my head. Man, I love Katy.

I opened my eyes and Amy was looking at me in a strict way. I put on eyebrow up, then I began to laugh. I took my phone out and texted her.

Chloe is normal. _Amy is Italic._

Hey! Y the long face. *pout* Her phone started to vibrate, and she looked at me wide-eyed, head cocked.

_Chloe! I am going to kill u, u no gudd and well y I'm mad! And your suppose 2 b listening!_

As I got the message I rolled my eyes.

Amy you barely listen in his class! I'm not even surprised that you're the 1st 1 to notice me! But I have a serious ?

_What!_

Well I'm thinkin bout getting sum blue highlites! :))

_Well that's not a question…it's a statement._

Nuh uh! I'm asking you if u wanna go wit me(?) - there

_Fine…I'll go._

Yay! *mini party in my head* So after school!

_K :))_

I smiled…were not going after school…were going after this period! Now what's a way to persuade Amy to go…?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chloe's POV_

As soon as Social Studies was over I ran towards Paul. "Hey Paulie!" I said all happy, smiley like, while I hooked arms with him. "What do you want Chloe?" Paul asked. I put a hand to my heart, while fake looking sad. "How could you say that? Why can't lil old me just talk to her buddy?" I said. "Well you haven't called me 'Paulie' since you were…six." He said looking at me. I stared and him squinting my eyes. He did the same. "Fine! You got me! I was asking if you could possibly, sorta, kinda persuade Amy to skip class for me." I said begging a little. "Chloe," He was about to say but I cut him off. "Please! Please! Please! Please!" I said jumping up and down. "Ugh! Fine, but only because people are starting to stare." Paul said. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that it's not because I'm your awesome, best friend?" I asked in a statement way. "Shut Up!" He said as he walked towards Amy. I laughed as I followed.

"Hey Amy come on!" I said to her pulling her arm. "Um… where?" She asked. "To get my hair dyed." I said. "No! No, no you said AFTER school!" She said wide-eyed. "Paul." I said to him indicating to talk her into it. "Amy, come on it's not like one day would affect her grades, and not even one full day…come on." Paul said. "Your siding with her!" Amy said to Paul. "No, I'm not siding with anyone. I just think you two have been drifting apart lately…it might do some good." Paul said to Amy. Amy began to soften up. "Fine I'll go." Amy said. "Yes! I owe you Paul!" I yell as I grabbed Amy.

As Amy and I drive away from the horrid school, I began to turn on some music. "How fast are you going?" Amy yells as we speed. "About 55." I yell back. "You're going to kill us!" She yells. "Amy loosen up a little!" I yell back at her.

When I stop, at this goth pixie looking hair solon Amy asks, "Have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah I love it." I say as I walk in. As I come in I see a Turkish looking girl about to get her first piercing. I remember when I got my second one on my right ear. I didn't feel a thing until later that night. It hurt like hell! I come up to a lady I know. Her skin is caramel, She has long curly black hair that goes to her shoulders. If it was straightened it would probably cover up her ass. She is wearing a black shirt, with a sparkly black skirt. I don't see her shoes as yet because the counter is blocking it. She's wearing dark black eye shadow, but that's the only make up. Shawnie is 36.

I look at Amy and she looks horrid. I chuckle to myself. "Hey Shawnie!" I greet her. She turns around and glare at me. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asks. "Um…yeah it was a holiday today." I say as I smirk. "What holiday?" She asks. "The fuck this shit holiday." I say. She laughs, and then smiled. "So what do you want today?" She asks sighing my name in a clip board. "Just some highlights throughout my hair." I say. "Okay, I'll send Stef to do it kay." She says to me. "Cool." I say as I come to her chair. "Stephanie! You have a surprise client." Lashawn calls. "Coming." A jersey accent says. "Oh my god! Chlo how've ya been?" Stef says as she come to hug me. Stef looks about 20 but I know she is probably 23. She has red hair that come to her middle back. She keeps it all straight. She has piercings all over her right ear, and one blue one on her nose. Right now she's wearing diamond earring on all her ear holes. She has on a mini black skirt on, with a red designed tee on and a black blazer. She has on some black nike's with a anklet on. "So who's your friend?" She asks. "Wow didn't even see her she was so quiet. Chlo must have kidnapped her!" Shawnie jokes. "Ha ha very funny. She is actually a friend…this is Amy." I say,l she smiles. "Oh so this is the infamous Amy!" Shawnie says. The bell rings and a person comes in. "Oh no! Is that Chlo?" Someone asks. I turn and see Carmel. Carmel is this 21 year old who always has a different hairstyle. Today she has straight tracks that go to her shoulders. She's wearing a dark blue mini dress, and black boots. Her make-up is usually dark, like today she has black eyeliner, black mascara, and black eye shadow. She has on hoop earrings, and rocking them. I love her to death. "Carmel!" I scream, as I go give her a hug. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "Up and down on the tunnel of disaster." I say. "Girl it's okay! Don't even bother it's going to be okay! I love, I love you, but I have to go before Shawnie starts to notice I was late. She says the last part while she was running to get her hair solon stuff. "Mel!" Shawnie yelled. I go back in the chair and tell Stef what I want. "Hey Stef I just want some blue highlights in my hair, you know what I like so get to it." I say, as I point to my hair. "Girl, I'm bout to slap you." She jokes. I laugh.

**(Now her hair has been highlighted with blue streaks.)**

"Thank you so much Stef! I love you!" I say hugging the friend I will always remember. "Yeah, Yeah…you better visit more!" She says. I smile at her. "I will…promise!" I say. I know I shouldn't promise but, I love them too much to not promise. I go over to Shawnie, and hug her too. Then I looked at her seriously. "Shawnie…do you have anything for me." I asked her. "You mean…" she said but I said "Shush… not in front of the youngin." I said to her. She smiled. She pulled out a bag and I thanked her. I was about to go to the door when I screamed Carmel! Get your ass down here!" It took her some time but none of the less she came down with a smile and hugged me. "Make sure to call me okay." She said. "Yeah Mel, whatever." I said. "Chlo!" She warned. "I will okay…BYE!" I screamed lastly as I pulled Amy out of there.

As we came out Amy asked about the bag. "All in good time I said." I rode around a lot and Amy finally asked "Where are we going." I then stopped the car in front of a building. "What is this place?" She asked as she got out of the car. "Shut up for a second." I said as I went to the building. As we got closer we saw two guards patrolling the place. Steve and John. I went up to them and flexed my claws out. They let me in, but not Amy. "She has to show me some proof." Steve said pointing at her. John just went along with saying "Yeah." I glared at them. "She's with me." I said to both of them, as I dragged her in. "Fucking cat hybrid pests." I mumbled under my breath. "We heard that." Steve said. "Yeah." John copied. I just put up, a thumbs up without even looking at them.

"So what is this place." She asked again, as we went up some stairs. "You'll see once we get there. And stay quiet stop stomping on the gravel." I told her. "I didn't know I was." She muttered. "Well you most certainly were." I muttered at her so she could here. We went up the steps. "You know-." Amy said but I cut her off. "Why are you here." I said as I stopped walking. "What?" Amy said confused. "Not you." I said as I turned around.

There looking at me fiercely. "You shouldn't have brought her." Alek said meaning my bringing of Amy. "Yeah and you shouldn't be stalking me, but" I say putting out my hands toward Alek, indicating him being here. "You know I have a right to be here!" Alek said. "Oh you most certainly do, but on your own time." I said to him. "Fuck you." He said as he went past me hitting my shoulder. "Fuck your mother, oh wait she isn't here…is she." I said. He stopped, I knew I hit a soft part. He looked at me. Amy stood there wide eyed.

I smiled a little knowing he was speechless.

He came toward me. "Listen very clear King…don't ever mention a word of my birth parents. I can't even believe you would. Here especially! I don't know who you are anymore." Alek said menacingly in my ear. I just stood there, if this was a year ago I would leave, but…for the heck of it.

"Just leave Alek." I said as I grabbed Amy and went up the other stairs. "Chloe-" Amy was about to say before I cut her off. "Shut Up."

As we made our way through the door of 27 B the first thing I saw was Jasmine…still in a coma.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chloe's POV_

As I saw Jasmine's none moving body, I silently sobbed. I went over to her, and lightly moved some hair out of her face. "When will she wake up?" I asked the doctor. "We…don't know yet." She said. "What! How could you not know? She's the most important thing in San Francisco other than me, and as your Uniter…" I started to say, but I really had nothing to say.

My eyes were getting watery and I looked at Amy and gave a light smile. "I just wanted you to see her, you know if you have anything to say." I told her. The truth is I could really use Alek right about now, I know I really messed thing up even more. I can't believe my stubbornness. Tears began to run down my cheeks. Amy came and hugged me. "I'm sorry." She said. "Why the hell are you sorry?" I said to her, as I chuckled lightly. "All this time I was just pushing you away. You went through a lot that night; Paul was the only true friend." Amy said to me. "No Amy, you just didn't know how to react to the situation, I'm sure you would have stop being a little bitchy if you knew what pain I went through that night." I said. I looked at Amy, tears were just forming in her eyes.

"So," I said wiping my eyes. "I have something really cool planned." Amy widened her eyes. "There's more…Oh no!" Amy said joking over dramatically. I laughed. "Oh come on." I said dragging her. I looked at Jasmine one more time before going out.

As we made it to the car I grabbed the bag that was in the back seat. I drove to one of my favorite clubs. Club Envy. I stopped the car in the parking lot. "Oh no." Amy said. "Oh yes!" I said and too out her dress and shoes while I put on mine. **(There dresses are on my profile.) **I went outside the car just as Amy did. "I must say we look pretty hot." Amy said. I smiled. "That's what I feel like every day at school, sometimes creeped out…but you know other times, pretty hot." I said to her. She laughed as she rolled her eyes. We went to the list checker. His name was Garret, he's about 32. "Hey Chloe, go ahead in." I thanked him and went in as I her the line groan. I laughed. We went to the bartender. "Two Syra wines please." I said to him. "Coming right up." He said as he went to get it. "You've gotten away with drinking here?" Amy asked. "I have my ways." I told her as the guy sent down our drinks. I drank some and put it down as Amy drank her first bit. She gave me and okay look. "Ooh my favorite entertainers are here." I said to Amy. "Who are they?" She asked. "There these rapping legends! Sometimes they pick girls to come and dance with them, I think I'm going to try." I told her. "Chloe-" "To late I'm going to do it." I told her. They started to ask who would join them and I raised my hand a little. I looked at Amy and smiled. "The one in the sparkly dress, blonde hair with blue steaks, all the way in the back." Rodney asked the lead rapper. I quickly shut my open mouth as I went up. **(Note all the songs there about to play are one's that never existed!)**

I came up and they asked my name. "Chloe." I told them. "Well Chloe I hope you have a great time." He said. Then some music started to play. **(Bonnie and Clyde by beyonce and Jay-Z)**

Rodney: Uhh uhh uhh.

You ready Chlo? Let's go get 'em..

[Verse 1: Rodney]

Look for me! Young, C I started to dance on him every which way sexy as possible.

Cruisin down the westside – (highway) Joined singing

Doing what we like to do – (our, way) Joined

Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason

all of my dates been blind dates

But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me

I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart

She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney

Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"

She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over

She's right back to being my soldier

Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller

Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?

What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder

When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused

So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be

The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and C

Halla

[Chorus:]

[Rod.] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. (I stayed in front of him while his hands were on my hips.)

[Chlo] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

[Rod.] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

[Chlo] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

[Verse 2: Jay-Z]

The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin ( I then continued my dancing.)

with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin

Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin

It won't be that; oh no it won't be that

I don't be at, places where we comfy at

With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that

And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is

But girlfriend, work with the kid

I keep you workin that Hermes Burkin bag,

Manolo Blahnik, Timbs, aviator lens

600 drops, Mercedes Benz

The only time you wear Burberry to swim

And I don't have to worry, only worry is him

She do anything necessary for him

And I do anything necessary for her

so don't let the necessary occur, yep! ( I lip singed this part with him.)

[Chorus]

[Rod.] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. (I went behind him and hooked my arms around his neck.)

[Chlo] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

[Rod.] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

[Chlo] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

[Chloe]

(Talk to 'em C)

If I was your girlfried,

I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you,

Even if that somebody is me

Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em) Rodney said.

Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be

And so I put this on my life

Nobody or nothing will ever come between us

And I promise I'll give my life

and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend

Put this on my life

The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in

I promise I'll give my life

my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend

[Chorus]  
All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. (I then stood by him with my arms crossed.)

[Chlo] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

[Rod.] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

[Chlo] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Once the music stopped I looked around amazed. "Wow you have a beautiful voice, baby we should see more of it." He said. "Sure." I said smiling. Rodney went over to the boys and the music started up when he came back.** (Upgrade you by beyonce.)**

[intro:Rodney]

Hehehe yeah B

Talk yo shit heheh (Partner let me upgrade you) {Chloe.

How you gon' upgrade me

What's higher than number one?

You know I used to beat that block

Now I be's the block (Partner let me upgrade you){ Chloe.

[verse 1 Chloe:]

I hear you be the block

But I'm the lights that keep the streets on

Notice you the type that like to keep them on a leash though

I'm known to walk alone but I'm alone for a reason

Sending me a drink ain't appeasing

Believe me (Believe me)

Come harder this won't be easy

Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me

This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego

But what you think they all mad at me for

[bridge Chloe:]

You need a real woman in your life

(That's a good look)

Taking care, home is still fly

(That's a good look)

And Imma help you build up your account

That's a good look

Better yet a hood look

(Belive me)

Ladies that's a good look

When you're in them big meetings for the mills

(That's a good look)

It take me just to compliment the deal

(That's a good look)

And anything you cop I'll split the bill

That's a good look

Better yet a hood look

(Believe me)

Ladies that's a good look

[chorus 1 Chloe:]

Partner let me upgrade you

Audemars Piguet you ( I spoke this in Latin)

Switch your neck ties to purple labels

Upgrade you

(I can) Up

(Can I) Up

(Lemme) Upgrade you

Partner let me upgrade you

[chorus 2 Chloe:]

Partner let me upgrade you

Flip a new page

Introduce you to some new things and

Upgrade you

(I can) Up

(Can I) Up

(Lemme) Upgrade you

Partner let me upgrade you

[verse 2 Chloe:]

I can do for you what Martin did for the people (Everyone was dancing even Amy.)

Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo

It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal

Still play my part and let you take the lead role

Believe me

I'll follow this could be easy

I'll be the help whenever you need me (You need me)

I see you hustle with my hustle I can keep you

Focused on yo focus I can feed you

[bridge: Chloe]

You need a real woman in your life

(That's a good look)

Taking care, home is still fly

(That's a good look)

I can help you build up your account

That's a good look

Better yet a hood look

(Belive me)

Ladies that's a good look

When you're in the big meetings for the mills

(That's a good look)

It take me just to compliment the deal

(That's a good look)

Anything you cop I'll split the bill

That's a good look

Better yet a hood look (Hey!)

(Belive me!)

Ladies that's a good look

(I can upgrade you!)

[chorus 1 Chloe:]

Partner let me upgrade you

Audemars Piguet you (Audemars Piguet you)

Switch your neck tie to purple labels

(Have you rocking purple labels!)

Upgrade you

(I can) Up

(Can I) Up

(Lemme) Upgrade you

(Partner let me upgrade you)

[chorus 2: Chloe]

Partner let me upgrade you

Flip a new page

Introduce you to some new things and

Upgrade you

(I can) Up

(Can I) Up

(Lemme) Upgrade you (Partner let me upgrade you)

[Rodney:]

(Uh hov, Uh, hov, uh huh huh!)

I B the d-boy who infiltrated all the corporate dudes

They call shots, I call audibles

Jacob the jeweler, baubles, Lauraine Schwartz sorta dude

It's big balling baby when I'm courting you (oh!)

I'm talking spy bags and fly pads and rooms at the Bloomberg

And rumors you on the verge of a new merge

'Cause that rock on ya finger is like a tumor

You can't put ya hand in ya new purse

It's humorous to me they watching

We just yachting off the island hopping off

Amalfi coast

Mafioso, oh baby you ever seen Saturn?

No, not the car but everywhere we are

You sure to see stars

This is high level not eye level

My bezzle courtesy of Audemars

I order yours tomorrow now look at the time I saved ya

Mama let me upgrade you

[hook Chloe:]

Just when you think we had it all

Big ends, condos, collecting cars

Picture your life elevating with me

Make you my project celebrity

I keep your name hot in them streets

That little glimpse of light

Makes that diamond really shine

And you already is a star but

Unless your flawless

Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief like me

[chorus 3 Chloe:]

Partner let me upgrade you

Bottom of the page

You switch your neckties to purple labels

Upgrade you

(I can) Up

(Can I) Up

(Lemme) Upgrade you

(Partner let me upgrade you)

[chorus 2 Chloe:]

Partner let me upgrade you

Flip a new page

Introduce you to some new things and

Upgrade you

(I can) Up

(Can I) Up

(Lemme) Upgrade you

Partner let me upgrade you

[Outro:]

Audemars Piguet watch

Dimples in ya necktie

Hermes briefcase

Cartier top clips

Silk lined blazers

Diamond creamed facials

V V S cuff links

6 star pent suites

Partna let me upgrade ya grade ya

Partna partna let me upgrade ya grade ya

Let me let me let me upgrade ya grade ya

Partna partna partna let me upgrade ya (huh...)

I stood there smiling as Rodney went over to me. "Well! Maybe we should let you get some spotlight in this…you could sure handle it." Rodney said smiling. I widened my eyes. I went over to him. "Rodney when I'm alone I get super nerves, like ninja's attacking my stomach. I. Would. Puke." I said. "Don't worry I would be there behind you, and you can ask nyone to come up." He said. "Okay I guess. I went over to the boys. "Something upbeat and nice." I told them unsure if I explained correctly but they nodded so that's good…I think.

I went to the stage. ** (Me and you by cassie.)**

You've been waiting so long

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do ( I just started to dance around with the mic stand but everyone seemed to like it. I smiled.)

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it

It's me and you, now ( Rodney handed me a long ribbon. I took it and began to twist it every where.)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it (I then took my hand out to Amy and led her on stage. I gave her the ribbon; she didn't know what to do at first so I showed her dancing around on stage with it. The hesitantly she took it and did it. I smiled.)

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready ( I grabbed Rodney and started to dance with him. Now that some of the light were on I sa he was about 19. He has a little brown stubble on his face but it's cute on him. He has smooth brown hair on top and dark eyes.)

I know what to do, if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right

Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it

{ From: read/c/cassie-lyrics/me-& }

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

Baby, I'll love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it

Just relax and let me make that move Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it

I promise you'll like it

Just relax and let me make a move

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it. (Rodney then picked me up as I crossed my legs and held on his neck.) Even the staff loved us. After the performance I told Rodney I have to go. "Wait! Can I have your number…for singing of course." He saidas he smiled at me. I laughed. "Of course!" I gave him my number and he gave me his. He kissed my hand. "Hope you have a wonderful night." He said. I smiled at him. Amy walked up to me and we squealed. "Oh my god that was so fun!" Amy said. "See what happens when you spend time with me." I said.

"Wait." getting serious all of a sudden. I looked around and suddenly I was punched. I looked up, only three guys, that was good. **(Fight seen on my profile.) **

"Okay come on Amy." I said as I came toward her. "Wow! I am officially jealous of your Mai-ness right now." Amy said as we went into her car. "Mai-ness? Wow!" I said as I strapped myself in. Amy drove me home and I told her to return the dress tomorrow, which she promised to do. I went inside and Meredith was in there. "Hey mom, bye mom." I said to her as I went upstairs. I went into my room, and went out the window. Alek was there. "Hey!" I said to him. He didn't turn around though. "Hi, Chloe." He said to me. I went, and sat next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed at the touch. "Um I'm sorry about today. I really shouldn't have said that, it was out of line. I want to apologize, and you have as much of a right to see Jasmine as I do…maybe even more." I told him. He was quiet for the longest before he said something. "Yeah I figured you didn't mean it." He said. "So guess what I did today…you know other than that." I said all excited. "I saw." He said to me, but still not looking at me. I choked. "You- you saw me…on stage." I said wide-eyed. He looked at me for the first time since I came up here. He chuckled a little. "Yeah, you were good." He said. I tried to put this all together. "So even when three guys from the order came." I asked. "Yeah, your progressing highly." He said. "Yeah, so why didn't you come." I asked him. "You seemed fine, if you needed my help I would have come." He said. I looked at him intently. "What?" He asked. "I thought I was hard to figure out, but you are impossible." I said. He shrugged. I imitated him, and he chuckled again. I love his voice. I came closer to him to get warmer. Soon sleep came over me, and I dozed off.


End file.
